Une occasion très spéciale
by Kaara1
Summary: Secret Santa 2018. Koda n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, un anniversaire, et il aimerait bien en savoir plus. Kenaï compte bien arranger ça.


Bonjour !  
Je poste enfin, avec 5 jours de retard, mon Secret Santa de cette année, pour Titepuce5929. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et pour ceux que le Secret Santa s'intéresse, c'est sur le forum du site, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ;)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dis, Kenaï ? »

Le concerné baissa le regard vers Koda qui venait de parler. Il n'en était pas surpris l'ourson était bavard, et même Nanaka, qui avait pourtant un faible pour lui, était parfois agacée par toutes ses questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Koda ? »

Il retint un soupir, mais ne parvint pas totalement à cacher l'impatience dans son ton. Depuis leur visite dans le village humain (et c'était si étrange, de penser 'le village humain', de se différencier d'eux ainsi, mais il était un ours désormais, et il ne regrettait pas son choix, même s'il avait envie d'étrangler Koda parfois), l'ourson n'avait cessé de poser de multiples questions sur des sujets aussi vastes que variés, que ça soit pourquoi Denahi avait une perle dans ses cheveux, ou pourquoi les humains dessinaient sur les murs.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Anya a reçu plein de cadeaux aujourd'hui ? »

Anya... Il se creusa la mémoire, avant de se souvenir de la petite fille. Celle-ci avait atteint les six ans aujourd'hui, à la plus grande fierté de ses parents, et avait été couverte de cadeaux par toute la tribu, tout le monde étant sous le charme de ses joues rondes et de son adorable sourire.

« C'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui. »

« Son quoi ? » demanda Koda.

« Son anniversaire. C'est une tradition humaine. Aujourd'hui est le jour où elle est née, il y a six ans de ça, et donc elle reçoit des cadeaux. » tenta d'expliquer Kenaï.

Il était vraiment pitoyable pour ce genre de choses : c'était le rôle de Sitka, d'expliquer les choses, pas le sien, ni celui de Denahi d'ailleurs (mais maintenant si, parce que Kenaï avait été arrogant, et c'était à cause de lui que leur grand-frère était mort, c'était sa faute, sa fau- non, pas devant Koda, souris Kenaï, tout va bien, n'inquiète pas le petit).

« Mais pourquoi ? »

La question de Koda le sortit de ses pensées, juste à temps.

« C'est pour célébrer sa naissance. »

« Mais Anya est quelqu'un d'important, dans la tribu ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Il ne voyait pas où Koda voulait en venir. Pourquoi important ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? _Oh, évidemment. Pense animal, Kenaï, tu en es un, maintenant._ « Les animaux sont différents : ils ne célèbrent pas juste la naissance des enfants des chefs de tribus, comme certains animaux. Ils célèbrent toutes les naissances. »

« C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma l'ourson. Puis sa bonne humeur retomba brusquement, et il eut une moue triste. « Mais pourquoi moi, ils ne fêtent pas ma naissance ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un ours, donc je ne fais pas vraiment parti de la tribu ? »

Les yeux de Kenaï s'écarquillèrent, et il se rapprocha de Koda, prenant une voix plus douce.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que personne ne sait quand tu es né. Comment veux-tu qu'on fête ton anniversaire, si on ne sait pas quand il est ? » taquina l'ours, espérant remonter le moral de son petit frère.

Celui-ci se redressa vivement et sourit, toute joie retrouvée.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Il faut que je le dise à Nanaka ! Kenaï, on peut retourner au village ? Je sais que tu as dit qu'on ne devait y retourner que dans quelques jours, mais je ne veux pas oublier de la prévenir ! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, Kenaï ! »

Celui-ci soupira, et avec une réluctance exagérée, grogna d'un air exaspéré.

« Très bien, retournons-y. »

« Youhouuuh ! Merci, Kenaï ! »

Ni une ni deux, l'ourson tourna les talons et fila en direction du village, qu'ils avaient quitté il y a quelques heures seulement. Denahi allait être surpris de les voir revenir : cet idiot allait immédiatement supposer que quelque chose était arrivé, et allait se transformer en mère poule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Kenaï allait bien. Il était prêt à le parier. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait reçu le totem de l'ours de l'amour, alors que son grand-frère le méritait tout autant, surtout depuis que Sitka- (non, n'y pense pas, c'est une belle journée, ça suffit). Tout ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était que Denahi méritait ce totem tout autant que lui. Kenaï en était persuadé.

« Dépêche-toi, Kenaï ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. Regarde où tu mets les pattes, Koda ! »

« Toi, regarde où tu mets les pattes ! »

Kenaï eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils, perplexe, avant de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Koda, quand il posa la patte en plein dans un vieux terrier de lapin abandonné et bascula tête la première de façon très peu gracieuse et clairement ridicule.

Il se redressa et tenta de reprendre un air digne, secouant sa patte endolorie. A quelques mètres de ça, Koda se roulait au sol en se tenant les côtes, hilare.

« Tu te serais vu tomber ! » parvint-il à prononcer entre deux éclats de rire. « Attends que je dise ça à Nanaka ! Je viens lui demander de répéter ça à tout le monde dans la tribu ! »

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de l'ours, qui gronda de façon joueuse.

« Ah oui, tu penses ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te laisser l'occasion de raconter ça à qui que ce soit ? »

Et il se lança en courant vers l'ourson. Celui-ci laissa échapper un bruit ravi, se redressa et entreprit de tenter de lui échapper en courant, toujours secoué par l'hilarité. Kenaï lui-même ne put retenir un rire amusé, tandis qu'il se lançait à sa poursuite.

•

« Tout est prêt, c'est sûr ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. Cesse donc de pinailler ! » menaça la vieille femme en secouant son bâton, l'air déterminé à lui asséner un coup.

Kenaï recula de quelques pas prudents, et Denahi, bien qu'il n'ait pu suivre qu'un côté de la conversation, rit. L'ours lui tira la langue, et le plus âgé lui adressa un regard faussement offensé. Nanaka soupira.

« Kenaï ? Kenaï ! Tu es où ? »

En entendant les braillements de l'ourson (incompréhensibles pour la plupart des membres de la tribu), chacun se figea par réflexe avant de se dépêcher de prendre leur place à l'abord de la grotte, cachant l'intérieur. Koda arriva joyeusement, les babines retroussées en un sourire, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant l'attroupement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nanaka ? Kenaï ? »

Kenaï resta caché à l'intérieur de la grotte, mais Nanaka se fraya un chemin parmi les autres êtres humains et s'approcha de lui. Elle se pencha et caressa sa tête affectueusement.

« Bonjour, Koda. Alors comme ça, il paraît qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour toi ? » sourit-elle.

Celui-ci prit un air confus pendant quelques secondes, avant de comprendre ce dont elle parlait, et un air ravi se peignit sur son visage.

« Oui ! C'est mon anniversaire ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Puis il regarda tout le monde devant la grotte, et comprit. « Oh ! C'est pour moi ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Koda. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le reste de la tribu suive l'exemple de la vieille femme.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Koda ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous joyeusement.

Incapables de se retenir plus longtemps, les plus petits quittèrent les rangs et se jetèrent sur l'ourson, le couvrant de couronnes de fleurs et autres accessoires en peau d'animal. Celui-ci en sembla absolument ravi, et rit en chœur avec les enfants. De leur côté, les adultes s'écartèrent enfin, lui permettant de voir l'intérieur de la grotte.

Celle-ci avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, et un feu avait été allumé en son centre. Au dessus des braises rougeoyantes, une immense marmite contenait le repas de fête qui allait être servi pour l'occasion. Et à côté de cela, contre un des murs de la grotte, se trouvait une montagne de divers cadeaux pour Koda.

Le concerné laissa échapper un « waouuuh » émerveillé, les yeux fixés sur les présents, et il entra lentement, saisi d'une timidité qui lui était inhabituelle. Kenaï sourit, attendri. Il avait souvent envie de l'étrangler, cet ourson énervant et bavard, mais au fond, il adorait son petit frère, et savait apprécier ces petits moments où celui-ci se montrait un peu plus vulnérable. Il le poussa légèrement de sa patte, et désigna les cadeaux du museau.

« C'est pour toi. »

Koda ne pipa mot, mais sourit joyeusement, et un à un, chacun des membres de la tribu distribua son propre cadeau, parfois accompagné d'un bisou ou d'un câlin qui ravissait l'ourson à chaque fois. A la fin, il avait un immense sourire étirant ses babines, et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

« A mon tour », dit Kenaï, souriant. Il savait que son cadeau plairait à Koda. « Ce cadeau est de ma part, et de celle de Nanaka, mais aussi un peu de la part de toute la tribu, quand on y pense. »

A ces mots, la shaman se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, et en revint avec quelque chose de caché entre ses mains. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Koda se redresse sur ses pattes arrières, tentant de voir ce qu'elle dissimulait, et la vieille femme lui tapa sur la museau d'un air désapprobateur, malgré son sourire qui dévoilait son amusement.

Elle ouvrit alors ses mains et montra son cadeau au plus jeune. Aussitôt, celui-ci prit un air confus en apercevant la cordelette auquel pendait une simple pierre, d'apparence banale.

« Euh... Merci ? »

Les deux adultes rirent.

« Cette pierre », expliqua Nanaka, « c'est la pierre qui sera utilisée pour créer ton animal totem, quand tu seras adulte. »

Kenaï prit la relève, un sourire aux babines. Il savait que la signification de son cadeau plairait à l'ourson, lui qui se sentait à part, différent, sans famille. Il était temps qu'il réalise qu'il avait sa place ici, comme n'importe quel autre personne. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les humains l'avait adopté comme l'un des leurs.

« C'est un rite de passage, ici. Quand on devient adulte, on reçoit un animal totem en pierre, qui est censé nous inspirer et nous aider à trouver notre voie. Chaque membre de la tribu en reçoit un, alors prends soin de ta pierre en attendant, d'accord ? »

Les yeux de Koda se remplirent de larmes, mais aucune ne s'échappa. Il se jeta sur Kenaï, qui le serra contre lui avec sa patte, et Nanaka et Denahi vinrent caresser sa tête en souriant. Lorsqu'il se recula, il semblait plus heureux que jamais, et son regard vagabond fut accueilli par des sourires attendris de tous côtés.

« Merci, merci ! »

Cette fois-ci, personne n'eut besoin de la traduction de Nanaka pour comprendre les paroles de Koda.


End file.
